


Самый слабый, самый безнадежный, самый фантастический шанс

by superfluous_man



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man
Summary: Незнакомец появляется на Тисовой улице, уничтожает парочку розовых кустов, разносит по всей дороге грязь, а потом крадет Гарри Поттера.К сожалению, на этом весь его план и заканчивается.
Kudos: 3





	Самый слабый, самый безнадежный, самый фантастический шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016324) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



> Перевод также опубликован на [фанфикс.ми](https://fanfics.me/fic155830)

На Тисовой улице всегда стояла тишина. И неудивительно, ведь почтенные жители предместий Литтл Уингинга никогда не совершили бы такую бестактность, как неприлично громкие вопли, даже в разгар дня, не говоря уже о том, чтобы нарушать хрупкий покой часов между полуночью и рассветом.  
В эту необыкновенно теплую ноябрьскую ночь аккуратная Тисовая улица была пуста, спокойна и весьма напоминала кукольный домик. Единственным наглым нарушителем тишины был легкий ветерок, негромко шелестевший розовыми кустами у дома номер три.  
А затем эту благодатную тишину вдруг разрезал громкий треск.  
Чья-то темная фигура, появившись прямо в воздухе, рухнула с высоты прямо в розовые кусты дома номер три с уже более мягким «бум!»  
Утром жители дома номер три проснутся и обнаружат, что все розы, гордость и счастье их сада, варварски уничтожены. Ни уцелеет ни один стебель, а все их ровненькие клумбы полностью вытоптаны. Миссис Номер Три будет безутешно рыдать, пока мистер Номер Три примется громко разглагольствовать о «хулиганах», которые любят доставлять неприятности порядочным людям в Хэллоуин.  
Впрочем, та темная фигура не осталась торчать на Тисовой улице, чтобы полюбоваться реакцией жильцов дома. Она вывалилась из розовых кустов почти сразу, жалобно простонав при этом. Даже не удосужившись смахнуть грязь или листья со своей черной мантии, она лишь натянула капюшон поплотнее и медленно встала на ноги.  
Фигура достала из левого рукава тонкую палочку, а затем медленно и осторожно осмотрелась по сторонам, бормоча что-то под нос и то и дело взмахивая ей. Через какое-то время этот странный человек явно немного расслабился, поскольку ничто не собиралось выпрыгивать и атаковать его не из-за свежевымытой машины мистера Номер Три, не из-за довольно безвкусных украшений миссис Номер Пять в виде пухлых, бородатых и отвратительно веселых гномов в красных шляпах.  
Несколько долгих секунд он не мог оторвать от них взгляд.  
— Бывают же люди, которых ни разу в жизни не кусали садовые гномы, — наконец пробормотал он.  
Убедившись, что горизонт чист, он, не снимая капюшона, быстрым шагом начал переходить улицу. Взмахнув полами черной мантии и оставляя за собой ошметки листьев и дорожку из грязи, он, все так же сжимая палочку в руке, направился прямо через газон к дому номер четыре. Затем он остановился около крыльца.  
И уставился на сверток, лежащий на придверном коврике.  
Человек взмахнул палочкой, и письмо, лежавшее около свертка, взмыло в воздух и приземлилось прямо в его свободную ладонь. Он сразу же вскрыл его, явно не испытывая никаких угрызений совести из-за чтения чужой почты.  
Любому, кто посмел бы подслушивать в эту тихую ночь, даже не пришлось бы сильно напрягаться, чтобы услышать презрительный смешок человека, когда тот дочитал письмо. Однако угрюмое бормотание, пока он засовывал письмо обратно в конверт, а конверт — куда-то в глубины своего темного одеяния, последовавшее за этим, уже невозможно было разобрать.  
Несколько долгих секунд человек еще пялился на сверток у двери, а затем осторожно наклонился и неуклюже его поднял. Он постоял еще чуть-чуть там, на ступеньках дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице, со свертком, неловко прижатым к себе одной рукой, и странной тонкой палкой в другой, словно изучая дверь, принадлежащую семье Дурслей.  
А затем, без единого слова, человек развернулся на каблуках и прошагал обратно по газону. Он пошел вниз по тихой улице, повернул в ее конце и продолжил идти. Он исчез в ночи бесшумно, прихватив с собой сверток.  
И вот уже не столь аккуратная улица — из-за размазанной по асфальту грязи и прочего — вновь стала пустой и безжизненной. И снова единственным, что посмело нарушать тишину, был легкий ветерок, нежно утешающий поломанные розовые кусты дома Номер Три. Тисовая улица с облегчением вернулась к своему тихому и совершенно нормальному состоянию после очередного странного визитера — каких в эту ночь было множество, — который забрал с собой то, что оставили предыдущие.  
Петуния Дурсль проснется следующим утром и выставит за дверь бутылки для молочника безо всяких затруднений, без каких-то там подозрительных племянников на пороге или еще чего-то странного или загадочного; в общем, именно так, как она обычно и предпочитала.

* * *

— Так, — сказал незнакомец-похититель спящему у него на руках ребенку.  
Он сидел на покрытой мхом коряге на краю спокойного леса, глядя на сероватую зарю, медленно занимающуюся над далекими травянистыми холмами. Во всей округе не было ни души, и птицы только начали чирикать над головой.  
Возможно, они говорили друг другу о том, что скоро начнется дождь, а возможно, гадали, кто такой этот незнакомец в черном, забредший к ним со свертком из одеял в руках. Незнакомец, который продолжал сидеть и ничего не делать; незнакомец, у которого все плечи были украшены листвой и колючками.  
— Так, — сказал он снова.  
Он взглянул на ребенка в свертке из одеял, на его очаровательный носик пуговкой и уже сейчас непослушные черные волосы. Посреди лба красовался ужасный шрам в виде молнии, еще совсем свежий. Незнакомец легонько очертил его пальцами, затянутыми в черную перчатку, все еще держа в них палочку. Другой же рукой он придерживал сверток на коленях.  
— Ладно, стоит признаться: у меня вообще-то нет никакого плана, — сказал он, убирая руку, — но все не так уж и плохо. Я, значит, уже думаю: «Ну все, сейчас помру, а он останется жить с этими уродами», но, как видишь, обошлось. Так что у нас с тобой все довольно-таки неплохо, на мой взгляд. Пока что неплохо.  
Ребенок по понятной причине не ответил, лишь шмыгнул носом во сне и попытался освободиться из оков, перевернувшись внутри своего одеяла. Он чуть было не скатился с колен своего похитителя, но тот мгновенно его подхватил.  
Ругаясь вполголоса, незнакомец съехал с коряги и пристроился на землю рядом, дабы уменьшить шансы того, что драгоценный малыш в его руках нечаянно разобьет себе голову.  
— Черт, ты там во сне с метлы свалиться пытаешься или что? — пробурчал незнакомец. — Из молодых да ранний, смотри-ка. И куда ты собрался? Хочешь украсть метлу? А вообще ты прав. Ты прав. Нам однозначно нельзя оставаться тут навечно. Ну, в принципе мы могли бы, но это было бы достаточно убогим вариантом, причем и для тебя, и для меня, поэтому не стоит. Мне, знаешь ли, нравится покушать, могу поспорить, что и тебе тоже. По крайней мере, взрослому тебе нравится… Нравилось… Ладно, без разницы.  
Ребенок зябко свернулся калачиком в своем одеяле и никак не выразил свое мнение насчет всего этого.  
— Первое, что точно надо сделать — найти укрытие, какое-то временное пристанище, чтобы, знаешь ли, лечь на дно. Нора сейчас не разрушена, но туда мы точно не сможем заявиться… Да и вообще в большинство безопасных мест, о которых я знаю. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
Незнакомец помолчал, а потом сказал:  
— Знаешь, до меня только сейчас дошло, что столько людей еще живы. Так странно вообще думать о том, что безопасных мест полно, но нам нельзя туда соваться не потому, что там понаставили ловушек или спалили все дотла, а потому, что их хозяева еще живы. Хм.  
Ребенок продолжал спать.  
— Чудно, и все тут, — наконец сказал незнакомец. — Непривычно, что ли.

* * *

В конце концов незнакомец доставил ребенка к комфортной маггловской кровати и завтраку, которые тоже, казалось, были у черта на куличиках, как и та коряга, на которой они сидели до этого. Солнце к тому моменту взошло лишь условно, с чем могли бы согласиться только великодушные люди или те, кому в такую рань нужно было уже вставать вне зависимости от собственных желаний.  
К счастью, хозяйка была быстро разбужена и легко убеждена.  
— Никому и в голову не придет искать нас не у тех магглов, — незнакомец словно оправдывался перед ребенком, пока добрая старушка-хозяйка, находящаяся под действием легкого Конфундуса, с рассеянной улыбкой показывала им комнату. — И у меня… по правде говоря, сейчас нет денег, и, знаешь… ничего нового! Так что нам придется одну-две ночи попользоваться услугами добрых людей.  
Казалось, что ребенок нахмурился в ответ во сне.  
— Да, я знаю, что тебе никогда не нравилось такое, но я могу хотя бы попробовать отплатить ей и немного отремонтировать тут все, — начал спорить незнакомец. — Сделаю вид, что я Билл, и понавешаю тут заклятий. По-моему, неплохой компромисс. По крайней мере, я так буду говорить себе, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам.  
И грызуны, и пожар, и тлен, и даже воры будут обходить стороной этот дом после того, как незнакомец в черном поработает над защитой. Вина и стыд станут самой надежной, хоть и неприятной мотивацией.  
— Как его зовут, дорогуша?  
Незнакомец в черном замер, чуть не выронив ребенка, с которым до этого болтал. Все-таки удержав его, он поднял взгляд на улыбающуюся под Конфундусом хозяйку, которая рассматривала ребенка.  
Незнакомец прикусил губу в задумчивости.  
— Генри. Его зовут Генри.  
Она кивнула, не заметив заминки из-за Конфундуса.  
— Прелестное имя, дорогуша, — сказала она. — Какое прелестное имя. У меня, знаете, тоже есть — были — свои дети. Милейшие создания — дети. Самая прекрасная вещь в мире — растить детей, быть мамой.  
— Эм, ладно, — неловко сказал незнакомец.  
— Вот ваша комната, дорогуша. Завтрак в… утром. Приятного отдыха.  
А затем хозяйка проковыляла вниз по коридору, бормоча себе под нос что-то про яйца, бекон и внуков.  
Незнакомец посмотрел на спящего ребенка:  
— Надеюсь, это она не меню завтрака озвучила.  
Он взглянул на дверь и вздохнул:  
— Да, я порой забываю некоторые аспекты, — он высвободил руку из-под ребенка, чтобы указать палочкой на дверь. — Придется потом сходить за настоящим ключом, если мы планируем тут остаться. Алохомора! Ну вот мы и пришли.  
Он взмахнул палочкой, и дверь распахнулась. За ней обнаружилась уютная комнатка, украшенная нежными пастельными цветочными узорами и обставленная мягкой мебелью. Незнакомец в черном тут же почувствовал себя — и это чувство было невероятно пакостным — не в своей тарелке: в грязных тяжелых ботинках и решительно немаггловском одеянии.  
Как бы то ни было, он закрыл дверь взмахом палочки, запер ее и наложил Заглушающие чары. Затем он положил сверток на кровать, укрытую пушистым покрывалом, дотянулся до лампы на прикроватном столике и включил ее, а затем очень осторожно и аккуратно завалился лицом вниз на кровать рядом с ребенком.  
— Пока что неплохо, — сказал он.  
А потом он застонал, как кто-то, кто не хочет с утра пораньше вставать с кровати.  
— Эх, надо бы разузнать новости. «Ежедневный пророк» — тот еще мусор, но мы же с тобой вообще не в курсе, что сейчас творится в мире. Я же ни черта не знаю о том, какова обстановка. Не говоря уж о том, что мне надо понять, действительно ли нам с тобой нужно смыться.  
Незнакомец вздохнул, перевернулся и уставился в потолок:  
— Можно, конечно, стащить газеты из мусорки, хотя, если честно, я от этого не в восторге. Но чтобы раздобыть денег, нужна работа. Рано или поздно придется работать. Но на всех «приличных» вакансиях обычно требуют наличие СОВ и лицензии на аппарацию, хотя, сойдет, конечно, и рекомендация от богатенького чистокровного папаши. Как ты думаешь, может, найдется какая-нибудь квиддичная команда, которая нуждается в ком-то без дома, денег и какой-либо биографии? Этот вариант еще может сработать.  
Он снова вздохнул:  
— И это еще цветочки, нам с тобой столько всего придется выяснить. Жаль, я терпеть не могу что-то планировать. По уму, надо бы составить список.  
Вопреки своему же утверждению, незнакомец по-прежнему лежал рядом со спящим ребенком и ничего не делал, лишь продолжал пялиться в потолок. Для него этот день был ужасно долгим, особенно учитывая то, что он не превратился в труп, как ожидалось, и теперь придется спасать мир.  
— Мерлин, ни минуты покоя, — простонал незнакомец, а затем очень неохотно вытащил себя из кровати. — Ладно. Спать нельзя, пока не наведу хоть какую защиту. То, что змеемордый Том считается мертвым, вообще не оправдание расплываться в лужу, особенно потому, что он не умер... Потому, что он никогда не умирал. Плюс, у него все еще есть все эти стремные Пожиратели Трупов, которые сейчас… которые… Наверное, сейчас на свободе… пытают, и убивают, и психуют, и…  
И тут, посреди рисования нескольких огненных, очень сложно выглядящих символов в воздухе своей палочкой, незнакомец замолчал и замер. Незаконченная светящаяся руна зависла в воздухе, пока до него вдруг полностью не дошла неожиданная мысль.  
— Твою мать, — сказал он.  
Затем он посмотрел на руну, все еще висящую в воздухе, которая теперь начала опасно искрить.  
— Твою мать, — сказал он снова.  
Незнакомец рассек руну палочкой, заставив ее раствориться в воздухе. Затем он развернулся и начал рыться в ящиках стоящего рядом письменного стола, чтобы найти хоть что-то, на чем и чем можно писать.  
— Черт, черт, черт, черт! Опять я все делаю через одно место! Ну не могу я никак осознать, что люди, которые должны были уже помереть, вообще-то живы! Ладно, ладно, почему эта сраная ручка не пишет? Кто оставил сломанную ручку в столе? Это просто… Ладно, неважно, вот эта исправна. Так, первым пунктом запишем «Родители Невилла»…  
Незнакомец накарябал строчку в блокноте, который откопал после того, как опрокинул стул и вывернул содержимое трех ящиков. Он так сосредоточился на своих поисках и блокноте, что не заметил, как грохот падающей мебели — хоть и неслышимый в остальном здании благодаря Заглушающим чарам — наконец-то расшевелил сверток из одеял на кровати.  
— Вторым пунктом запишем… запишем… твоего крестного! Точно, Сириус! Если я смогу быстро перехватить его, то, возможно, он не загремит в Азкабан, и мы наконец-то сможем осудить эту крысиную сволочь до того, как его найдет Перси. Мерлин, хоть бы еще в памяти осталось, что случилось первым! Может, если…  
Плач ребенка, пытающегося высвободиться из кокона одеял на кровати, прервал обличающий монолог незнакомца. Поспешно, совершенно забыв про список, он бросился к малышу и начал, баюкая его, раскрывать плотные одеяла, пока тот окончательно себя не задушил.  
— Твою мать. Все хорошо, все хорошо… Мерлин, кто тебя так закутал? Не удивительно, что ты ревешь. Все, ты свободен, теперь все нормально. Пожалуйста, перестань плакать.  
Незнакомец неуклюже наклонился над расстроенным ребенком.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, перестань плакать, — сказал он тихо, — И как вообще маме удавалось это делать? Мерлин, ну почему тут нет Билла, чтобы с тобой возиться? Или Чарли. Или даже Перси. Они все любят детей. Все нормально, так? У нас все хорошо. Теперь все в ажуре.  
Незнакомец в черном пытался успокоить малыша, но тот уже довел себя до истерики и, похоже, не стремился ее заканчивать. Незнакомец неловко попытался его поднять, чтобы успокоить, но… судя по маленьким кулачкам, которые тут же попытались ударить по лицу, скрытом капюшоном… эта попытка не особо сработала. Незнакомец тут же положил испуганного ребенка обратно.  
— Вообще не понимаю, что я творю, — пробормотал он. — А ещё говорят: «материнский инстинкт»!  
Затем он наконец-то снял тяжелую черную мантию и бросил ее на край кровати, туда же, куда было бесцеремонно закинуто одеяло, в которое был раньше завернут младенец. В мантии стало уже слишком жарко и неудобно, особенно после борьбы с годовалым ребенком.  
Удивительно, но это простое действие заставило рев быстро сойти на нет. Ребенок смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на то, как незнакомец поднялся и начал махать палочкой по всей комнате, чтобы вернуть все в первоначальное состояние. Стул около стола поднялся на ножки, а ящики встали на свои места. Закончив, незнакомец повернулся и с усталым недоумением наткнулся на молчаливый внимательный взгляд ребенка.  
— …Чего? — рефлекторно спросил незнакомец.  
Хоть в глубине души он догадывался, что ни один малыш возрастом чуть больше года не может дать связный или обстоятельный ответ на вопрос.  
Но, как и всегда, вопреки ожиданиям, маленький Гарри Поттер вытянул руки вперед.  
— Ма! — сказал он.  
И затем начал лопотать этот слог на разные лады, что звучало как полная чепуха, но явно было направлено на незнакомца, который его похитил.  
— Чего? — повторила новоназванная «Ма».  
Протянутые вперед ладошки Гарри разомкнулись и сомкнулись. Незнакомец уставился на него в замешательстве. И только спустя пару секунд до него дошло, почему малыш мог так подумать.  
— Ой! Ё…  
Незнакомец скривился и провел рукой по своим длинным рыжим волосам. Затем он придвинулся ближе к кровати и позволил испуганному мальчишке ухватиться за мантию. Тот бесстрашно что-то промурлыкал, явно слишком возбужденный, чтобы уловить разницу. Незнакомец неуклюже провел рукой по спине мальчика, стараясь успокоить его, и безнадежно попытался уберечь свое сердце, разбивающееся в этот момент на миллионы кусочков — а эти кусочки еще на миллионы каждый.  
Не сработало.  
— Я не твоя мама, Гарри, но я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь, — тихо сказала Джинни Уизли напуганному, недавно ставшему сиротой малышу, который обязательно вырастет и станет прекрасным и смелым человеком. — Мамы… больше нет… у нас обоих, честно говоря. Мне так жаль.  
Она осторожно присела на кровать и нежно притянула Гарри к себе на колени.  
Казалось правильным сделать так.  
— Но все хорошо, — уверила она, — Я здесь для тебя. И я сделаю для тебя все.  
Она могла лишь только надеяться, что у него будет шанс снова стать таким замечательным человеком.

 _Это наверняка вход в Тайную комнату, и, если есть пусть самый слабый, самый безнадежный, самый фантастический шанс, что Джинни жива, он пойдет, чего бы это ни стоило._  
Джоан Роулинг «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната»


End file.
